


A Picnic

by gingercanary



Series: Missing Amaya [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Things said in the rain + VixenCanary, fluff style. A picnic for Amaya.
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Sara Lance
Series: Missing Amaya [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	A Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovevalley45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/gifts).



It had been a while since they had left the ship, just the two of them. Sara knew that living on a metal ship was starting to get to Amaya, without plants and animals around her. When she finally found a night during which they could put Zari in charge, Sara blocked out the schedule for both of them. Nothing was going to stop her from making her girlfriend happy. 

After putting Zari in charge, asking Gideon to fabricate the perfect picnic basket, and digging through the closet for a blanket, she pulled Amaya to the jumpship. 

“Wait, where are you taking me?” 

“For a picnic! C’mon, let’s go!” Sara held up the picnic basket, watching Amaya smile. 

Amaya stepped closer, placing a kiss on her cheek. “You’re amazing. Okay, take me to the picnic.” 

When Sara landed the jumpship in a large field near a forest, Amaya thought they had arrived at their destination. 

“Nope. Come with!” With the blanket tossed over her shoulder, the basket swinging from her hand, Sara took off toward the forest. 

“Sara, in all seriousness, where did you get that energy? You had the last two evening shifts and you’re running as Nate does after a bucket of coffee?” Amaya followed her girlfriend into the trees.

After a few minutes, Sara came to a stop in front of a large ladder. “Go on, get up there,” she spoke, eyes twinkling. 

“We’re going to have a picnic in a tree?”

“Treehouse!”

Astonished, Amaya made her way to the treehouse, Sara right behind her. It wasn’t what she imagined when she had heard the word ‘treehouse’. The floor was steady and strong, with no gaps or splintery planks to cause problems. Railings were sturdy, covering the entire outline of the platform as well as the small gap through which Sara was climbing. 

She tossed the picnic basket on the platform, then made her way to Amaya. “What do you think?” 

Wrapping her arms around Sara’s waist, Amaya laughed. “This is the best date you’ve planned so far!” 

“Yes!” Sara jumped in excitement. “Okay, so I brought all your favourite foods, and-” 

Amaya kissed her. “Thank you.” She moved to the basket and pulled the blanket out, spreading it out on the platform. Reaching out, she took Sara’s hand and pulled her down. “Relax. We’re finally alone.” 

Eyeing Amaya, Sara smirked. “Yeah… Alone.” Tangling her hands in Amaya’s hair, she leaned closer. Then, it started to rain. 

“Hey honey, did you happen to check the weather report?” Amaya looked up at the grey clouds, slowly fracturing into the heavy raindrops that were landing on their picnic. 

“...No. I put so much effort into this! I thought that I had finally done everything right and now-”

“Sara, I love you.” 

The four words stopped Sara mid-sentence. “You do?”

Cupping Sara’s face with her hands, she kissed Sara. “Yes. I love you.”

Sara took a deep breath. “I love you too.” Another gentle kiss later, she pulled Amaya up. “Let’s go back to the jumpship. We can keep the door open, that way we’ll still be surrounded by nature. I’m not going to let this ruin our picnic.”

“I don’t think anything can ruin this picnic anymore.”

“That’s true.”

**Author's Note:**

> So was it cute?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
